The invention relates to a method and apparatus for testing electronic devices. Specifically, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for final functional system level testing of processors.
Functional tests (FCT) are performed on a wide variety of processors to ensure that they are capable of performing their intended functions in an environment resembling as close as possible, an intended environment of the processor. Consequently, functional testing of the processor is often performed in a test station that possesses the basic setup of a targeted computer system, such as a personal computer. As shown in FIG. 1, this test station includes a base fixture 110, a motherboard 120, a heat sink 130 having a latch 140, and a processor to be tested 150. A plurality of card slots 160, such as memory card slots, are mounted in the motherboard 120 to appropriately configure the test station. Various other computer system components, such as a power supply and hard drive, necessary to build and configure a conventional computer system are known to those of skill in the art and are not elaborated upon herein.
In conventional functional tests, such as those using an Aavid(trademark) heat sink designed for Athlon(trademark) processor modules, a technician inserts processor 150 into position between guide posts 155 positioned at either end of the processor 150. The heat sink 130, often including a fan 135, is attached to the processor 150 using a latch 140 after a technician manually places the heat sink 130 in contact with the processor module 150. After attachment of the heat sink 130 to the processor 150, the functional test is performed. The functional test often involves simply booting up the processor 150 to be tested to ensure that it is able to support operation of an installed operating system, such as Windows(trademark). If the processor 150 is able to load or boot up the operating system, the processor 150 passes the functional test. This usually occurs within about two minutes, but requires more or less time according to the processor 150 speed and operating system characteristics. If the processor 150 hangs up during the test, it fails the functional test.
However, the conventional functional test method and apparatus suffer from several problems. First, misalignment of the heat sink 130 causes less than optimal thermal transfer of heat away from the processor 150 to the heat sink 130. This misalignment causes the processor 150 to operate at a higher than nominal temperature and results in a higher failure rate than that of properly aligned heat sinks 130. Therefore, such misalignment adversely affects processor 150 throughput. Second, manual attachment of the heat sink 130 causes scratch marks on the processor 150 due to rubbing of the heat sink 130 against and/or latch 140 against the processor 150 during installation of the heat sink 130 against the processor 150. Although these scratch marks are not a functional concern, the appearance of the processor is compromised and sometimes results in a functional processor 150 being declared as a reject. Thus, scratch marks also affect processor 150 throughput.
Thus, a method and an apparatus is needed to improve processor functional test pass rates and throughput.
In one aspect, the invention provides a processor test apparatus comprising a base, a plurality of guide posts attached to the base to retain a processor, at least one of the plurality of guide posts including a heat sink guide, and a heat sink. A heat sink clamp having a guide member is attached to the heat sink. The heat sink guide member moves within a heat sink guide, permitting relative motion of the heat sink toward and away from a processor retained by the guide posts.
In another aspect, the invention provides a processor test apparatus comprising a base and a first guide post and a second guide post attached to the base in opposition to one another. Each guide post extends in a first direction, away from the base, and includes a respective first opening and second opening extending in a second direction substantially perpendicular to the first direction. Also included are a first heat sink clamp and a second heat sink clamp, each including a guide member insertable in a respective one of the first opening and second opening. The first heat sink clamp and second heat sink clamp, and a heat sink attachable thereto, are movable relative to the first guide post and second guide post by a corresponding movement of the guide members in the openings.
In yet another aspect, the invention provides a method for testing a processor comprising inserting a processor to be tested within a test station, sliding a heat sink module including at least one of a heat sink and a fan along a guide toward the processor to be tested, abutting the heat sink module against the processor to be tested, latching the heat sink module to the processor to be tested, and performing a functional test of the processor to be tested.
Additional features of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein only preferred embodiments of the invention are shown and described, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated for carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention encompasses different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.